When You Wish Upon Kuronekosama
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Hao is back and crazier than ever when he decides that psychological warfare is MUCH more fulfilling. Suddenly the gang faces the problems of pregnancy, insanity, complicated love lives, and out of body experiences. Confused? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

When You Wish Upon Kuroneko-sama 

_© Jess-chan_

Disclaimer: I don't own SK; I don't even own Kuroneko-sama of Trigun… damn it all… 

But someday I will… BWAHAHAHAHAHA~~ Oh, and yeah it's _ever so _slightly AU… ^^;; you'll find out soon enough!

Kuroneko: ¬_¬;; mmyaaaaaa… myaa~~~ [Why did this idiotic girl drag me into this?]

Oh, and so I won't confuse you all readers out there:

"text" – speaking

_'text'_ – thoughts

[text] – kuroneko's ramblings

[_text_] – kuroneko's thoughts

It was so simple… so painfully simple.

Why the heck did he not think of it in the first place~~~?! He may not be able to rid the world of the unworthy, filthy humans due to some _interference_ (*cough*his own brother*cough*) but he would be able to… for lack of better term… get even with them.

After all, psychological welfare was _so_ much fulfilling. Not to mention entertaining.

With that, Asakura Hao, gathered his so-called _ace card_ into his arms, a wide maniacal grin forming upon his lips. As he strikes a pose trump card secured between his hands

With it, he could rule the world~~~ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—oh, wait… he can't… But it would be a good joke. He'd especially like the look upon Anna's face. 

The demented grin of his, if possible, got wider. 

Yoh stared.

_It_ stared back.

"Who was it from Yoh-_sama_?"

"There was no return address, much less a name… _dakedo_…"

Tamao cocked her head to a side, polite interest evident upon her sweet features. "?"

"It's so _kawaii_~~~" Yoh engulfed the black kitten into a hug.

Tamao sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should dispose of it."

Yoh stared at his fiancé. "Anna, that's plain mean!"

"No return address, no information whoever sent it, for all we know it might be another joke from your maniacal twin brother."

"_Demo_ Anna, what could an innocent _neko-chan_ do? Besides, _onii-chan_ won't do something like that!"

"Right," sarcasm dripped at every single word, Anna continued, "like he didn't any intention when he _accidentally_ put muriatic acid on our food."

Yoh beamed at her. "You know that, _onii-chan_ is completely helpless when he's in the kitchen." 

Anna scoffed. Tamao sweat dropped more.

Anna pouted as Yoh resumed playing with the cute black kitten that mysteriously appeared literally at the front of their steps, mewing innocently, an equally harmless ribbon about its neck, with a simple card, which said: __

Enjoy it to the fullest of your extent 

_But be very careful of what you wish for._

The simple two sentences were foreboding. A secret meaning… _'Be very careful of what you wish for… what does it mean? Will it lead to trouble?'_

Anna watched as Yoh played with the cat that was—without any surprise—mewing.

She just wished that she were wrong. 

Silence had resumed, and it would've hung there for quite some time if Tamao had not spoken up. 

"_Anou_, _Yoh-sama_ what will you name your new pet?"

"Hmm, you're right Tamao-_chan_! That's really great you thought of that." Tamao colored slightly at the compliment, whilst Anna ignored it. She was quite aware of the pink-haired girl's infatuation towards _Yoh-sama_. It was one of those painfully obvious things.

Unfortunately, Yoh had to be one of those painfully dense persons. 

"Hmm… do you have any idea Anna?" the blonde ignored him. Yoh did not by any chance falter, annoyingly happy smile still in place. "How about you Tamao?" She shook her head timidly.

"Well, I guess I'll guess I'll have to do it myself…"

That was when epiphany struck.

Yoh's trademark smile widened. "I've got an idea!"

"Mou! _Onii-chan_ stop slacking! Yoh-_kun_ is probably waiting for us. He seemed so exited over the phone. I wonder what surprise he has for us. He told us that he has something to show—"

Pilika twitched as she realized that her older brother had not been listening to a word she was saying, but there was a goofy smile plastered upon his face. He was probably thinking of the numerous desserts awaiting him in the Asakura Manor, and the gentle pink-haired angel who was more than willing to give him another slice of her famed Blueberry Cheesecake. 

Pilika twitched. "_ONII-CHAN~~~!_"

Silence followed and then a resounding slap.

Yoh came back into the room with a pitcher full of water and a basin.

Anna raised an eyebrow. Tamao blinked.

"Yoh what the heck are you doing?" The two females watched as Yoh placed the black _neko-chan_ in the basin. 

"Yoh-_sama_?"

Yoh turned to them. "I was planning on baptizing, kitty!"

Silence.

…

Tamao sweat dropped, a nerve below Anna's right eye started to twitch in a spastic rhythm.

"Yoh no baka!" 

A few minutes later, after Anna had convinced the future _shaman_ king that cats and water do not mix well (and after persuading him that he did NOT need a garden hose), the kitty was given a name and everyone was happy. 

"I introduce to you…"

Silence took over, it was as if they were expecting a drum roll. 

"Kuroneko-sama~~~"

The two girls shared a look. Tamao then sweat dropped.

"_Itai, itai_~~~ _mou_, Pilika, you didn't have to pull me by the ear!"

Anna had a ghost of a smile across her lips, Yoh his usual easy grin, Tamao worried about the red slap mark across Horo's right cheek, and Pilika in her usual cheerful demeanor.

"_Konichiwa_, Anna-_san_, Yoh-_kun_, Tamao-_chan_!" Horo followed the sentiment and greeted everyone.

"So, Yoh what's this surprise you're about to reveal from us?" Horo questioned after everyone had settled around a table, with tea, and of course, cake. 

Horo did his _disappearing act_. Within a matter of seconds the piece of cheesecake had vanished, all the way into his digestive system. And to no surprise asked for another slice. 

A relatively normal day?

Well, everything goes downhill from there… when Horo follows Tamao to the kitchen.

Tsuzuku 

For my **tomodachi-tachi**… you people know who you are! And my future reviewers… if I have any that is-___-U

Kuroneko: myaa… [damn right you are.]

So mean… 


	2. II

When You Wish Upon Kuroneko-sama 

_© Jess-chan_

Author's Notes:

Jess: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers~~~ ^___^ see, Kuroneko-chan I have reviewers~~~

Kuroneko: ^-_-U^ myaa… [No comment] 

**bOw-dOwn-tO-KeikO:** _Sankyuu_^^ don't worry every single chapter is filled with Kuroneko-_chan_ _kawaii_-ness as you put it. **s91:**Thank you! And no need to remind me, I've practically stationed myself in front of the PC continuing long forgotten fics^^;; **skaurali sweatheart:**Is this soon enough for an update? _Domo_ for the review! **ice-demon-7:** You think so? Heh, heh heard that Kuroneko? It's a great fic~~! Kuroneko: ^¬_¬;;^ myaa… **Takari-san:**Yay! Thank you for the review… although Kuroneko thinks that this is an abuse towards his rights… does evil kitties have rights? No I don't think so… **A. o. G.:**another review! Yes I am doing my best to keep the updates coming!** Sheo Darren: **Yes, I totally agree Yoh would not grow up to become a Jesuit, besides Anna would've killed him, thank you~~~ Kuroneko: ^õ_ õ^ myaa… well, Kuroneko says hello! **Kourtney:**thank you… I might start believing this fic is indeed cute… ^^;; well, here's the next chapter, and no still not completed some more chapters. **Kute Anime Kitty:** thank you, and glad you have found it entertaining. Here's the next chapter.

"Another slice Horo-_kun_?" He nodded his head eagerly.

The blue haired Ainu was practically in heaven! A sweet, not to mention cute (that was an added bonus) pink-haired angel (this reminded him of cotton candies, another bonus^^;;) serving him heavenly blueberry cheesecake. 

"_Sankyuu_, Tamao-_chan_, this is the best blueberry cheesecake ever~~~" Tamao blushed furiously, obviously flattered by Horo's sincere compliments. 

_'This is my chance…!'_

A perfect opportunity, all he needed to do was seize the moment and—

"Myaa…" A black _neko-chan_ entered the kitchen catching the attention of Horo and Tamao, while it swished its tail, green eyes wide.

Blink-blink.

Tamao smiled her usual sugary smile. "Kuroneko-_sama_!" She gathered the cat into her arms petting it lovingly. 

"Myaa…"

Horo wished he could change positions with the cat. "This was supposedly Yoh-_sama's_ surprise but I don't think he would mind much that I told you earlier than Pilika-_chan_, _ne_? I've volunteered to take care of Kuroneko… you know feed him, and he's sleeping with me in my _futon_. And also," her voice dropped down a notch, tone urgent, as if she was sharing the secret key to AIDS. "Anna-_sama_ told me to make sure Yoh-_sama_ doesn't attempt another baptism…"

She giggled at his blank look. "I'll explain later.'

"_Onii-chan~~~ _Tamao_-chan~~~_"

Tamao blinked, and picked up a tray with some tea. "I'll serve the tea now, Horo-_kun_, want to go back?" Horo shook his head. "_Iie_, I'll stay with 'Kuroneko-_sama_' for now."

Tamao smiled. "OK."

Sure he'd love to be around Tamao but he didn't think he could stomach the interaction between his best friend, the future shaman king, and his ladylove, Tamamura Tamao.  

"Myaa…" 

Horo cracked a smile as the black _neko-chan_ stretched. He picked it up, and started petting him, making sure to scratch behind the ears. "You do not know how lucky you are! I mean _you_ get to snuggle up to her… I wish we could trade places."

Kuroneko looked up at him. "Myaa…" [Wish granted]

"MWAHAHAHAHA~~~ It is working!"

The maids and butlers working for the Asakura's bowed down as the elder of the two children entered the house, laughing maniacally away, voicing out his plans of world domination, global annihilation and the conquering of the Great Spirits.

Yes, it was a normal day.

"_Konnichiwa, _Hao-_sama_."

"_Konnichiwa_." He dismissed them with a wave, and headed for the room where he knew his brother was along with his fiancé. He couldn't help but grin… 

_'I wonder who the first victim is?'_

Tsuzuku 

**^^;; yes I know, it is short…**


	3. III

When You Wish Upon Kuroneko-sama

_© Jess-chan_

**Kute Anime Kitty:** Yay! You liked it, with the entire semi-fluff scene! Thank you, and here's the next chapter, focusing somewhat on Horo^-^ **skaurali sweetheart:** I'm so sorry, I absolutely cannot write long chapters for the sake of my life-___-U ooh, you're in a sugar high? That's great! I'm frequently on a sugar high too! **bOw-dOwn-tO-keikO:** one word says it all^~^ thanks, and extra Kuroneko (or is it Horo?) _kawaii_-ness for you! **Sheo Darren:** yes, definitely trouble for our favorite Ainu (aside from Pilika, that is)… ooh, just wait and see who Tamao-_chan_ gets paired up with. **s91:** sorry, but I haven't planned Lyserg to be in this story… _gomenasai_! And don't worry; I think everyone has a crush on Lyserg… I _think_. **Animeking: ** readers are really demanding aren't they? ^^;; thank you, and see I updated! **Takari-san: **the almighty Horo/Tamao fan! And thank you so much, now to find out how Horo likes Kuroneko's body, OK, that sounds weird… **Neotokyo9: **Tokegero? Gomen~~~ I haven't planned him to be in the story, since I've had this planned, and someone else is getting pregnant! Sorry, but thanks anyway for the review and thanks to Krispy Kremes… **Kyung:** I will repeat this I cannot make long chapters for the love of all that is good… sorry! And here is an update thanks for dropping a review. **Anonymous:** ^_^;; you're review isn't consisted of only one, or in you're case three words only, but yes I recognize the 'u' word~~~ I use it too^_~ here's an **update**!

If I keep on updating like this weekly I might loose my title as one of the laziest author-__-U not that anyone's complaining. Readers seem to like it… this might come out weird since all I had for breakfast was Lay's^^;;

The birds were singing, the sky was a pretty azure color, the breeze was absolutely perfect, Horo went back into the room mewing and crawling, the temperature a bit humid but they can stand it, it was a perfectly, normal—well, aside from the fact about the part that Horo crawling and mewing into the room with the same contented expression, which would've been attributed to… Kuroneko_-chan_.

And, lo and behold, Hao-sama decided to enter at that exact same time as Horo.

Needless to say there were different reactions…

"_Kami-sama_…"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~"

"…"

"_Onii-chan_, what the heck do you think are you DOING?!"

Blink-blink.

_'I feel weird. My body feels tingly all over… what the heck happened?'_

That was when his gaze fell upon his hands—correction paws.

He held it up. _'My fur is so perfect and shiny and black, I wonder if Tamao noti—'_

_'FUR~~~?!'_

Horo blinked. One, twice, and thrice, there would've been a fourth time if the sudden realization had hit him.

'NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO~~~~' 

He meant to say that. Unfortunately, it came out as: "_MYYYYAAAAAAAAA~~~!_"

There were times when Yoh couldn't understand his own best friend. What he understands is the fact that Horo likes dessert, overprotective of his sister, and wonderful company. What he didn't understand was why he seemed to always loose his confidence in the presence of Tamao, and the fact he was currently acting like a… cat.

He was currently mewing like crazy and beckoning Hao—his _aniki _of all people to pet him. 

What was more confusing was that Hao was unfazed by the fact that the Ainu was acting like a candidate for the nearby Mental Asylum down in which everybody believed where Hao spent his time. 

"Myaa" 

The other four occupants watched in awe as Hao petted Kuroneko-_sama_… or in this case Kuroneko-sama in Horo-_kun's_ body.

Pilika was the one who chose to break the silent moment between human and pet.

"_ONII-CHAN~~~_ I can't believe you have the hots, for Hao~~~ Hao, crazy psychopath extraordinaire of all people~~~ YOU are a DISGRACE to our name~~~~~"

With that she dashed out of the room in hysterics.

Tamao would've rushed after her if Anna hadn't grabbed her wrist.

"I know Anna-_san_ that you are worried about Pilika-_chan_… I guess we should leave her some time alone."

"_Iie_. I want you to get me some more tea. Go after Pilika after you do that."

Tamao sweat dropped. "_H-hai_."

Tsuzuku 

**^^;; told, you it's weird!**


End file.
